


書房(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Gouenji Shuuya - Fandom, Kazemaru Ichirota, 豪炎寺修也, 閃電十一人, 風丸一郎太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	書房(H)

在了今天的時候，豪炎寺他就在了了自己的書房，因此風丸他就跟了豪炎寺他一起去的，因此風丸他就第一次見了豪炎寺他的書名，而感到了十分之新奇的，豪炎寺他就同了風丸他講：今天可以的話，是不是可以的，風丸他講：可以嘅，不過这样弄濕了你的書籍，做得這樣的，不太好，豪炎寺他就講：你可以的話，我們可以一起做功課的，ok嗎？我教你可以？風丸他講：不可以啊，你是変態！！，之後風丸他們就有了一個屬於他們的美好又淫色的日子。


End file.
